The TellTale Heart Retold
by Seraphic'Cauldron
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like to be the old man?


The following is a short story from the old man's point of view that I did for a homework assignment.

I do not own Tell-Tale Heart.

A dog came by the other day while we were having tea. It bore no name tag, strangely; it must have bitten its collar off. It messed up our table, stepped on the biscuits, and spilled the tea. It was a rather excitable fellow, who drooled quite a lot. Which reminds me; I think that dogs must be allergic to tea, or something similar to it, for I noticed quite a few bubbles near its mouth. We called the pound after it bit Renny, but I heard that it headed towards the police department once it was out of the room.

Renny seems to be having a relapse of the fever that came around a few weeks ago. Almost everyone in the boarding house had it—me, Dan, and Renny. I think it hit Dan the worst, though, but he seems quite all right now. Anyway, Renny has a fever of 102 degrees Fahrenheit, and is acting very tense. He can't seem to sleep, even though he has difficulty swallowing and often complains about numbness, and sometimes he twitches. Renny sometimes drools, and his saliva is rather foamy. Otherwise, he is fine.

I'm rather glad that the bout of fever's over. As I mentioned before, Dan was the worst, but he actually seems much better, now. He is always happy to see me, and treats me wonderfully, especially recently. I love the boy. He had never done me wrong. He had never insulted me. I had no desire for his gold. But as of recently, something bothers me about him. I think it is his eye! He has a strange, sharp golden-brown eye—the eye of a hawk. I feel a strange need—oh, such a strange need…

They all say I am different ever since the disease. I must say that I am—I have been so much improved! Let me explain to you how well I observe him. Every day I invite him for tea, and I observe him carefully—so carefully! When I pass him a biscuit, or some sugar, or pour the tea for him, I stand in the way of the window so that a single sliver of light shines upon him, or rather, upon his eye! Never have I treated him better, like a father treats his son. Every afternoon I would do so, and never did he suspect a thing! He had never thought of me more kindly; it showed in his manner.

Renny is quite strange now, however, and I am afraid that he will reveal my plot. Sometimes, when he invites his two friends from the police force over, he eyes one of them edgily. Whilst he is sleeping in his delirium, I hear him through the walls whispering, "thy, thy." I am never quite sure what he has been saying, but the phrase is much familiar to me. It reminds me of something so close to my thoughts, but I cannot fathom what it is.

But I shall not worry about him. You see, I am changed. I can concentrate on my tasks so single mindedly. Shall I tell you how craftily—_craftily_ I made preparations for the eradication of my housemate Dan.

I plan to take him at night, when he is the least prepared. I will creep upon him carefully—carefully, oh, so carefully! and take his life silently and without notice. Before he has a chance to react, I will put my hands around his neck ever so silently—so silently, and his eye, his hawk eye, shall close for ever.

How can it not be so that this plan will not work, may I ask? It shall work and it must, for I cannot bear the gaze of that hawk eye for much longer! In the meantime, I shall do as I have done—befriend Dan, and send his already sleeping worries to Oblivion.

This morning, like so many mornings, he came into my chamber and asked me how I had passed the night. What a kind boy…it is too bad that he must meet his inevitable fate so soon! He seems more hearty than usual, or perhaps it is my heightened senses, for tonight will be the night. I fasten the shutters closed tight, so that none will know my deed. As I lay down in my warm covers, I feel the power surging through me. At midnight, I will strike Dan and his Evil Eye. I cannot sleep, for the hour is nigh! Finally, his eye, the eye of a hawk, will disappear forever.

As the hour of midnight approaches, I cannot help but to start in my bed, for my body cannot control itself! I will destroy him! I begin to rise, when suddenly, I hear a noise.

"Who's there?" It must be Renny, that idiot, with his whisper, "thy, thy." Suddenly, I understand! He was not saying "thy, thy", but "the eye, the eye"! He knew of what I thought! But it might have just been a false alarm. I sit up and listen, but I hear only the death watches in the wall.

My stomach hurts, and I do not think I can take Dan tonight. But I was so excited. I was so close. I groan, rubbing my stomach. I begin to settle down. And then…

There is the light! A single ray, shining upon my eye! Who is it who holds the light…Dan! Not Renny, Dan…Dan, who I had been trying to kill! He jumps forward upon me! I cannot stand it! I cannot stand that he found me first! I cannot but scream to let out my fury—


End file.
